


猫战

by Tujiangsanli



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujiangsanli/pseuds/Tujiangsanli





	猫战

防止

吞

激情

破碎的呻吟声在昏暗的屋子里显得情色不堪，肉体相撞的拍打声，还有水渍粗暴四溅的声音。被丝绸黑布蒙上的眼睛只能感受微微的亮光，来自那轮皎洁的明月。

肖战跪趴在大床上，圆润的臀部高高翘起，淫靡的汁水淋漓，身后不断深入的王一博找到个合适的位置突然停下动作，俯下身子轻轻舔吻着他敏感的腰间，看着他的身体不断颤抖，分外满足。

“战哥，想要吗”

王一博的那根粗长顶在最瘙痒的里头，却不肯用上力气为他解解痒。

深情款款的低沉嗓音此刻在肖战耳畔匍匐，肖战只觉得浑身都燥得慌，不满身后人的故意逗弄。

“王一博...啊...你..你行不行啊”

不要轻易说男人不行，显然此刻脑袋混乱的肖战没意识到。

赌气般的将话说出口，他就感到后头的巨大开始缓慢抽动，这比刚才还要不好受，后穴早就被王一博狠暴待惯，此刻放慢了几倍的速度却使得那处水流不止，又全被堵在里头，像带着媚药的淫水，感觉最里头被蚂蚁侵蚀了，肖战经不起王一博这么对待，自己开始蠕动后穴。

“哥哥怎么那么骚，已经迫不及待了吗”

甬道紧紧包裹住王一博的粗长，还一次次吸得更紧，王一博爽的闷哼一声差点缴械出去。眸子暗暗发起了狠腾出一只手直直往浑圆挺翘上扇上一掌，肖战猝不及防被来了一下，哼叫声从口中泄出

“嗯...啊！”

茱萸已经红的挺立在微凉的空气里，涨满情欲地  
坚挺直立在那里，想要索取快感的滋味已经遍布了他全身，最终没忍过去红着眼睛求着后头的人

“一博...你动动好不好...”

软软绵绵的声音有点点沙哑，近乎求饶的语气震的王一博埋在体内的又肿大几分，随即也没说话只是呼出口气便开始不断抽动。

“啊...嗯啊..一博...你啊！慢点啊”

铃口悄悄溢出透明液体，泥泞的后穴才狂乱的抽插下不断四溅着甜美的汁水。肖战感觉自己快要释放了。

王一博一只手扶着白嫩的臀部捏出一个个红印，一只手突然伸向肖战的命根。牢牢固住不断摩擦跟着身后的频率。

“啊啊啊....嗯一..一博我要...不行了”  
“战哥等会儿我”

修长的指尖堵住了即将喷射的马眼，肖战硕然睁大眼睛，想要转过身却又因为被牢牢按住而无法抽身，浑身都蒙上了娇艳欲滴的红色。

“王一博你放手！啊”

王一博粗气越来越沉，身下不断，还坏笑着对熟透的人说“你学个喵叫我就给你放了”

听到这话的肖战又红了一个度，他实在是不能没脸没皮到在小六岁的弟弟面前学猫叫。立即恶狠狠地回复他“啊..你...你做梦吧”

但没什么威慑力，恼怒的语气只是给声音多添了一份媚气，又甜又媚，王一博听的眼睛都红了。王一博本就没报什么希望，只不过是想逗逗他罢了。而责骂声成了助力器，王一博这绝对身下小腹越发的紧。

他没再省着力，褪到外头又狠狠顶撞进去，肖战也已经想不出太多，只能不断淫叫来发泄自己无处安放的快感，眼角泛红还有泪不断落下，只觉得自己快要爽得爆炸。

在一声尾音上翘中，王一博湿润的铃口，液体喷溅上身下一整片床，在的粗大也在几下后喷泄在最深处，缓过几秒慢慢抽出时，乳白色的液体一点点流出，肖战瞬间塌下了腰。

王一博把肖战转了过来，亲上有些干涩的红唇，微微喘息时，肖战突然用手指贴上王一博的嘴唇，有些别扭的看了他一眼，王一博有点疑惑，突然传来一声

“喵～”


End file.
